Destination: Truth
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Written for the Nursery Files challenge. What happened to Monica and John at the end of The Truth? Did they meet up with some old friends? Either way, they go on a journey with an outcome that neither of them could have ever expected!


Title: Destination: Truth

Authors: Billie Reid & Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Keywords: PR, PS, P, W, BBW, KF

Spoilers: The Truth

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us, we're just helping fill in with what should have been!

A/N: Ending was inspired by the TV show, "I didn't know I was pregnant."

Summary: Written for the Nursery Files challenge. What happened to Monica and John at the end of The Truth? Did they meet up with some old friends? Either way, they go on a journey with an outcome that neither of them could have ever expected.

The last few years of Monica and John's life had been rather peaceful and uninterrupted by aliens. They hoped it could stay that way, but they knew that it wouldn't with the upcoming invasion in 2012.

Monica arrived home late that night. She had picked up another shift at the hospital and had been there for about sixteen hours. She was glad to finally be home with her "family". When she unlocked the door, she called, "I'm home." To her surprise, John was already off his shift for the night. "You're home early," she smiled.

"What took you so long?" he asked. He was holding their three year old daughter, Sarah, in his arms. Monica set her purse down and walked toward them. "Oh you know the usual. Someone called in sick and I covered. Every day is eventful. Today one of the women ran naked through the men's showers. We eventually caught her though."

John couldn't help but laugh. He knew Monica working in the psychiatric ward of the hospital as a nurse had its pros and cons. Every day she came home with an amusing story, but at the same time, he also worried about her safety. His job wasn't much better, but thankfully in their small town, being a sheriff wasn't too dangerous. They had chosen a town with little crime to raise their small family in.

Monica smiled at Sarah who was sleeping in his arms. Suddenly, realizing someone was missing, she asked, "Where is Gibson?"

John looked at Monica and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Gibson," "He's in his room. Was helping me with dinner and then all of a sudden ran to his room. I followed making sure he was ok. He said he was." John told her.

Gibson sat in him room on the computer trying to figure out what was going on. He got this weird feeling and had to find out if William was ok. It was really hard to locate that kind of information. He knew he should probably just go right to Monica and John.

(FLASHBACK)  
Gibson was kind of scared and worried not knowing what was going to happen to him after Mulder and Scully took off toward the boarder. Looking towards Agent Doggett he knew he'd keep his word. He would be safe. He smiled as he thought that.  
(END FLASHBACK)

Gibson heard the door and realized it was Monica walking into the house. He should go down and talk to them even though he didn't want to bother them. It meant a lot to them to have peace and they deserved it but William was in more danger now than ever.

Monica brushed some hair out of Sarah's face. "I'll go say hi, see what's up. I'll be back for food in just a moment," she said as she headed off towards Gibson's room. It was nice having him here. It was a good choice to take care of him.

John watched as she left the room and took Sarah to bed for the night. Laying her down, he covered her up and kissed her head. "Night Princess," he whispered and left.

Monica approached Gibson's room and was about to knock, when she noticed the door partially open. "Gibson?" she asked as she opened the door. She gasped at the sight of Gibson, who appeared to be having a seizure. "John!" she called.

She knelt next to the young man and a moment later, John was at her side. Gibson stopped shaking and looked up at his adoptive parents. "I'm okay, it's William," he mumbled.

Monica looked over at John worriedly. "William? What about him?"

"I could feel him calling out for help; they've done something to him," Gibson whispered.

"Who? You've got to tell me who, son." Gibson shook his head. "The Aliens. They killed his adoptive family and they have him."

Monica shook her head. "It's impossible; he lives with an anonymous family. Not even we know where he lives."

"But Skinner does."

Monica and John looked at each other. "But Skinner would never disclose the location," he started.

Monica helped Gibson into a sitting position and he continued. "They can read your thoughts; there is a man in the FBI who isn't human. The same man we saw before we left a few years ago."

"What have they done to him, Gibson?" Monica asked.

"They did some tests, on his brain...like they did to me," he pointed at the scar. "We have to get to him."

"Do Mulder and Scully know?" John asked.

"No, but we need to find William first."

John's head was already spinning. The last few years of peace they lived in was coming to an end. "I can't believe this. Get Sarah, Mon."

Monica nodded and left the room. "Where do we go?"

Monica ran to Sarah's room and grabbed a bag and throw in some clothes for her. Not forgetting her favorite toy. Making sure she had everything she hurried and packed her and John's things. She knew that if this was as bad as it sounded, they'd need clothes. She just hoped William was ok.

John helped Gibson up. "Where is William?"

"No time right now," he said as he gathered some of his things. He could still feel William and knew he was in pain. "We just have to get going now! I'll give you directions on the way," he didn't say anything more as he finished.

John nodded his head and went to his room. Smiling at Monica. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Monica looked at him. "If it was Sarah, wouldn't we have wanted Mulder and Scully to do everything they could to help her?"

"You got a point." He said kissing her head. "What else do we need?"

"I think I got everything. Just missing Sarah," she grabbed the bags and took to the car.

Gibson was walking out to the car when Monica was re-entering. "Let us know if anything else happens or something new comes up," she hugged him "He'll be ok," even she knew this was dangerous.

Gibson nodded his head knowing Monica was just trying to make him feel better. "I'll be in the car."

"John...hurry up!" Monica shouted.

John was carrying Sarah down the steps when he heard Monica. "Mommy's in a hurry again Sarah," he teased.

Sarah smiled at him through sleepy eyes.

The house was locked up and they have been on the road for about ten minutes. "Go to Wyoming," Gibson said.

They had been driving for hours when Sarah had woken up crying. "Mommy, daddy, where are we going?"

Gibson, who was in the back seat with the girl, smiled and placed his hand on her head. "It's okay, little one. Think of it as a vacation."

Sarah sniffed. She loved Gibson like a brother, in fact, she didn't know otherwise. "Kay," she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

John looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "Let's stop and get some food, guys. I really could use some coffee right now."

Gibson nodded. "Okay, but we can't be long."

They arrived at a Denny's twenty minutes later. They tried to enter the restaurant without appearing suspicious. Sarah was old enough to sit with Gibson across from Monica and John. "I'm hungry," the little girl moaned.

"I know baby, we're going to eat right now," Monica assured.

A minute later, the waiter appeared to take their orders, Monica and John ordered some coffee with their food while ordering some juice for Sarah.

When their food arrived, Gibson ate quickly. "We have to go to him soon," he said with a shiver.

John was glad they ordered something that they could take left overs with them. Calling the waitress over for the check he quickly paid her what was due.

Monica noticed Gibson was shivering. "You ok," she asked out of concern.

"William's cold and scared." He looked at her.

"If you get warmed up will he," she asked.

"I'm not sure." He was too worried about William.

"Worth a shot," she said, picking Sarah up. "Potty break before we leave." She headed off towards the restroom.

John nodded and did the same. Minutes later, they were back on the road. Gibson was covered up in a blanket hoping that what Monica had mentioned would work. Helping him now was what was important.

Gibson could sense through William that he was scared and there were a lot of people around him. He wanted to use some kind of power on them but they were weak, and if he did that they'd hurt him more. He didn't want that. "We're going to need more help. Three against at least twenty people isn't enough," he looked towards Monica and John.

Monica gasped. "Twenty," she stopped herself from yelling. Waking Sarah up again wouldn't do any good. Gibson nodded. Monica turned back to John. John nodded as he turned back to the road. "He's right; we can't do this alone, Monica. I'm not going to risk any of you."

Monica nodded. "Hand me your phone, I'll call Skinner."

John reached into his pocket and handed her his phone. For the first time in a few years, she sighed in relief at the sound of the Assistant Director's voice. "Walter Skinner."

"Assistant Director Skinner? It's me, Monica Reyes."

Monica could have sworn she heard a gasp. "Agent Reyes, this is really you? It is, isn't it? What can I help you with?"

Monica sighed. "It's a long story, but we need your help, sir."

"It's Mulder and Scully, isn't it? What's wrong?"

Monica turned back to Gibson who was shaking again. "Sort of. Actually, it's William. Is this a secure line, sir?"

"Yeah, no calls can be traced from this office. Tell me what it is, Monica."

"His adoptive family is dead, do you know anything about this?"

Skinner gasped. "No, no I didn't. How did you find out about this? Where is he now?"

Monica sighed. "We have Gibson, he says they are doing tests on him and that we need to find him now."

"Who? Them? As in the Aliens?"

"Yeah, we don't have much time, sir. We'd be up against twenty other people and besides John's weapon; we don't have much other defense. Not only would be outnumbered, but we have no idea what we are up against. And we need to get in contact with Mulder and Scully. Do you have that information?" Monica watched as John kept his eyes on the road.

"Yes," she heard the reply. Skinner looked up as the tall, gray haired toothpick man made his way inside his office. The look on the man's face had his stomach instantly in knots. "I'll get back to you with that," was all he said before he hung up.

Monica stared at her phone and John turned to her. Gibson could sense what was wrong instantly. "That man," he started. "That man that we saw talking to Deputy Director Kersh a few years back, he knows."

"What does he know about, son?" John asked.

"He knows where William is and that Skinner talked to us, but Skinner will still get us the information we need to contact Mulder and Scully. He's also in danger now."

Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Skinner was now in danger, just from her calling him and asking a question. Why where these "ALIENS" everywhere?

The tall gray haired toothpick man stared at Skinner. "You are a dead man," he said.

Kim was walking back to her office; she had forgotten the papers Walter was to sign so she could fax them. It took her the whole time getting to the coping room to fax that. Entering her office, she walked over to Walter's door and swung it open. It hit something and she glanced around to see.

The toothpick man was hit by the door as it opened it knocked him off his guard and he fell to the wall. The force knocked a picture off the wall and hit him in the back of the neck. He then fell to the floor, motionless.

Kim freaked out. "OH MY GOD! OH...MY GOD!" She looked at him and then to Walter.

Walter hurried to her; he pulled her in. "SHHHh..." He shut the door and hugged her. "It's ok," he whispered. "Thank you."

Kim was in shock. "I...killed him?" She was shaking.

Walter didn't know what to do. "He was a super soldier, sweetie. It's ok. He was about to kill me, so thank you." He smiled and kissed her, hoping that would calm her down some.

She returned the kiss and then it dawned on her. "A WHAT!" She said as she pulled back from him.

"Yeah, I need to return Monica's call. Tell her what happened and then we have to do something with this," He kicked the body. "Thing." He then walked over and called Monica back.

Kim sat in the chair in front of his desk.

As Kim sat in the chair everything hit her at once and she started to  
cry.

Walter was watching her and hung up the phone, he could call Monica back, but right now he was worried about Kim. He walked over to her and kneeled down and hugged her. "Kim, it's ok, really," he said, rubbing her back.

Kim leaned into him and cried more. "I'm glad ...I forgot...the papers," she said between sobs. "If he...did kill you...I don't know what I would have...done...I can't...do this alone," she said into his shoulder.

Walter wondered what she was talking about. He pulled back some, but reached for her hands to hold. He rubbed the wedding ring she wore that married his. He smiled every time he did that. Glad she married him at all after all those years.

She glanced over at the man on the floor. "I don't...want to tell you…this way. I wanted a romantic weekend with you," she said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

Walter reached up and turned her head so she was looking at him. "Tell me what," he asked. He really wanted to know.

"It's not the right time."

"Please?" He asked.

Kim knew she had to."I..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant... I didn't want to tell you right now... It's not the kind of story you want to tell your kids when they grow up...That I told you when a dead super soldier's body was laying on the floor of your office." She then started to laugh. She didn't know to laugh or cry. Guess that's what was to come from being pregnant. She then looked him in the eyes.

Walter was shocked. Happy and thrilled and now scared because of everything with the super soldier and then with William."Pregnant, we're going to have a child?" He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I think we should call 911 for that man. IF we just get rid of the body, it will come back on us and I don't really want to have this child in jail," she told him.

"Ok," he said and stood up and walked over to the phone and did what she had asked. Calling 911. It was about ten minutes before they got there and Kim was still sitting in the chair freaking out. She knew it was an accident.

The crew from the ambulance took care of the guy who they pronounced DOA and took him away. A cop walked over to Kim and asked her a few questions. "What happened here ma'am?"

Kim looked at him. "Well I just found out I was pregnant the other day and today I've been forgetting a lot of things just thinking about how I was to tell my husband. Well I forgot the papers in Mr. Skinner's office and hurried back to get them to fax them out and I opened the door and it hit the man and it knocked him off balance and he hit the wall with his head," she said and pointed to the spot on the wall. "The picture fell and hit his neck or head I'm not sure and he fell to the ground and didn't move."

"Ok was that it...Ms..." The guy asked in question.

"Mrs. Skinner and yes."

"Thank you Mrs. Skinner." It then dawned on him with the name and he then looked at Mr. Skinner. "Have a good day if I have any more questions I will call. Congratulations." he said and left the office.

Kim looked over at Walter. "You better call Monica back before she starts to worry," she walked over and hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head and did as she asked. He picked up the phone and called Monica back.

Scully had woken up in a sweat and her heart was racing and head pounding. "Scully?" Mulder was instantly alert next to her. "What's wrong?"

Scully took in gasps of air as she tried to calm herself. "It's William, Mulder."

He looked at her worriedly. "Those dreams again?"

Scully sighed. "It was different this time. Something is wrong; we have to get to him, Mulder!"

The urgency in her voice scared him. He placed his hand on her expanded stomach. "Calm down, Scully. You're going to stress the baby."

Scully sighed, taking deep breaths and covering his hand with her own. She couldn't believe she was almost 43 and expecting another child. This was a high risk pregnancy, and no matter how stress-free her life was, she and Mulder never stopped worrying.

Mulder felt a kick against his hand.  
"See, Samantha knows Mommy is upset."

Scully couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. They had decided to name the baby Samantha Melissa Mulder when they discovered the sex. "I know, but I think she also knows her brother is in danger."

"Do you know where his adoptive family is at?" Mulder asked softly.

She shook her head. "We kept it anonymous, only one person knows, and that's Skinner."

Mulder gasped. "That's all they need."

He reached over the side of the bed and dialed Skinner's cell number. It had been almost four years since they have had any contact with him. Well, that was about to change.

Monica was awaiting Skinner's phone call. He did say he'd call back soon. She sighed. She hoped he was ok.

Gibson looked up at Monica from the back seat. "He's fine now. No more worries." He knew the danger past but more was to come later. "Answer the phone before it wakes Sarah up." He told her.

Monica glanced back at him just as her phone rang. It was scary how he could do that.

She hurried to answer it. "Hello?" She said into it.

"Monica...It's me. " He spoke up still watching Kim. "We'll meet you two at the Painted Buffalo Inn. It's at the 400 West Broadway."

Walter's cell phone started ringing and she knew he was still on the phone so she stood up and walked over and answered it. "Hello?" She smiled at Walter.

"Yes sir, thank you." Monica said and hung up the phone. "He wants us to meet them at the Painted Buffalo Inn, it's on the 400 West Broadway in Jackson, Wyoming." She took a hold of his hand.

John looked over at her. "Them," he asked.

"Yeah, he said We'd meet you there. Not sure who he's bringing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"We should be there by tomorrow night if we keep taking turns in driving," John said as he glanced back at the kids.

Mulder was shocked when he heard a female's voice on the other end. "Um...Is Walter Skinner there?" He paused."Who is this?"

Kim could have recognized that voice from anymore."This is Mrs. Skinner," She smiled looking at Walter and mouthing the name Mulder to Walter.

Walter smiled and took the phone. "Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Hi...Skinner? Walter Skinner?"

"Yes, Who's this?"

"Mulder...we have a problem. William is in danger and ...Who the hell is Mrs. Skinner?"

At hearing Mulder say that, Scully looked over at him with a questioned look on her face.

"That...would be my wife. Women normally take their husbands names when they marry." Skinner was trying to lighten the mood but he also wondered how the hell they knew about William.

"I know that but who is the lucky lady?"

"I married Kim...you may remember her? She was my, well still is my secretary."

"WOW! I never thought you two would get married."

"Thanks Mulder...um...yeah I already heard about that and we're planning a get together to get him back. If you two want to meet us at Paint Buffalo Inn in Jackson, Wyoming, we'll go over the information and get started. We will get him back Mulder, make sure Scully knows that too. I'm sure she's freaking out right now."

"Will do sir, thanks." Mulder said and hung up the phone.

Scully was still looking at Mulder when he hung the phone. "Mrs. Skinner?" She asked.

Mulder nodded his head. "Yes, he married Kim. I never thought they would marry. He sounds happy." He paused. "He knows about William. Not sure how but he wants to meet us at the painted Buffalo inn. Sounds like he has a plan to get him back." He said as he pulled their suitcase from the closet.

"Kim! Wow! Well I'm happy for them. I thought they had something going on," she smiled as she was pulling the filing cabinet open to get their passports. "We should leave now." She started handing him some of their clothes to make this go quicker.

Kim looked at Walter after he hung up the phone. "I'm going to head home get things together and we can leave. I'll call the airport and get tickets too. We fly out and rent a car we'll be there about the same time as they get there." She stood up and walked over to him."I'll see you at home, daddy," she whispered and kissed him.

Walter returned the kiss and watched her leave."I'll be there soon."

Five hours later, the plane was landing and Kim and Walter where getting their things and renting a car. Driving to the hotel, she was glad she called and made 3 reservations. One for Mulder and Scully one for Monica and John and one for them. Even though Monica didn't know she'd be there, but the rooms were together with connecting doors in between.

Getting their rooms, she unlocked the door and walked over to the bed and laid down. She was tired after the day they just had.

Walter took their things into the room and smiled at her. "How are you feeling, Kim," he asked.

"Tired and," she stopped and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Walter was right behind her and held her hair back out of the way and rubbed her back.

When Kim was finished, she rinsed her mouth out and looked over at Walter.

"Why don't you lie down for awhile? Not sure when they will arrive," Walter said and pulled out his phone to call Monica and John.

Monica answered her phone. It had woken her up. "Hello," she said with a sleepy voice.

John smiled, he liked her sleepy voice.

"Monica... we already have the rooms for you guys when you get here. Just call me. I will give you your key. They just need to see drivers license when you get in."

"Thanks sir. We should be there very soon," she said and hung up the phone.

John saw a weird looking car behind them. "What's with them Gibson," he asked.

Monica glanced back at the car and then to Gibson."Please tell me it's nothing."

Gibson looked at the car and got into their heads. "It's the cops." He told her. "You're out of state and in the middle of the night. They are just being cautious." Gibson told Monica.

Monica sighed with relief. Only the cops they will be ok. "How much longer till we get to the hotel? I need to stretch."

John looked at the next signed they passed. "Five more miles," he told her and took a hold of her hand.

Monica smiled and glanced back at Sarah who to her surprise was still sleeping. Soon, they were pulling into the hotel parking lot. She picked up her phone and called Skinner.

Walter had gotten Kim a glass of water when his phone rang. Handing her the water, he picked up his phone. "Skinner," he said into it.

"Sir, we just pulled in," Monica told him.

"Good, I will be right out we are in room 124 it's around the side of the hotel," Skinner told her as he put his shoes on and left the room.

Monica told John and he drove around the side, it was then they see Skinner standing there.

John parked the car and turned it off. Opening the door, he heard Sarah start to fuss. "I'll get her." he told Monica.

Monica got out and walked over to Skinner. "Good to see you again, sir," she told him and gave him a hug.

Skinner returned the hug. "You too," he looked over and saw John walking over carrying something. As he got closer, he saw it was a child. He glanced at Monica.

Gibson also was out of the car and next to Monica in no time.

"Sir, this is Sarah. Our daughter," she told him. "Sarah, this is Walter, a friend of ours."

Sarah looked over at him and smiled."You look almost like a giant teddy bear," she said.

Walter smiled at her. "Would you like a bear hug," he asked and held out his arms to her.

Monica was shocked at first. She's never seen him act like this with a kid.

Sarah leaned forward out of John's arms and into Walters.

Walter took her and gave her a big hug.

Kim was still lying onto he bed waiting for Walter to return. It was taking forever, she stood up and walked to the door and opened it only to find them all standing in front of the door. She smiled when she saw Walter was holding a child. It was cute to see that. She knew he'd make a great father when their child would come into this world. "Don't you think it be best if you all came in and had a seat so we can talk?"

Monica jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She looked over at the door and was shocked to see Kim. "Kim!" She said louder then she thought. She smiled at her.

Kim smiled. "Hi Monica."

"So you're who Skinner brought."

"Yeah, he was about to leave his wife behind at a time like this."

It took her a moment before it dawned on her. "You're married to Skinner?" Monica smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, and let's take this in here," she stepped back and let them into the room.

Kim grabbed Walter's arm to stop him as he was walking back into the room."You look good with a child in your arms," she whispered to him and then tipped toed and gave him a kiss.

He returned the kiss and smiled at her. "Sarah, this is Kim, my wife. Kim, this is Sarah."

"Hi Kim," Sarah said and leaded forward to Kim.

Kim smiled and took her."Hi Sarah...you look just like your mommy."

Walter whispered in her ear this time."You look good, too."

John walked in and couldn't help but look at Skinner and Kim, they were so happy. "When will Mulder and Scully get here," he asked as he took a seat next to Monica.

"It'll be like one big orgy," he laughed.

Monica hit his arm.

"You have a dirty mind," Gibson scolded.

At that, Monica laughed even more. "He has a point."

Mulder and Scully were driving for hours on end, breaking all the speed limits. Even 70mph wasn't fast enough.

Scully maneuvered her pregnant body as much as she possibly could. Her back was aching and her legs were stiff. Although she knew it wouldn't be much longer, the ride couldn't end fast enough. "Why couldn't we have just taken a plane, Mulder?" she said irritably.

"It would be too risky, Scully. A pregnant woman and her partner making a hasty getaway doesn't seem to be a usual occurrence. Not to mention you shouldn't be flying this late in your pregnancy. Flying isn't recommended for women in their third trimester." He reached over to place his palm on the slope of her belly.

"Who's the doctor here?"

"You, but even doctors can be irrational sometimes, Scully."

She rolled her eyes as he smiled. "Don't worry, Scully. He's going to be fine, I promise."

"I hope you're right," she said caressing her belly.

She gasped and he turned towards her, alarmed. "Are you okay, Scully? What's wrong?"

Both hands splayed over her belly, she sighed. "Nothing, your baby is kicking ferociously inside of me and it doesn't help that my bladder is screaming for release."

"We're almost there, Scully, can you make it?" he asked worriedly. She shouldn't be traveling at all in her condition. Not that being pregnant was an issue, but her doctor had informed them that being high risk, she should avoid any kind of exertion.

As if on cue, Mulder's phone rang and he handed it to Scully. "Are you almost here?" Skinner's voice called.

"We'll be there in a few miles."

"Good, I'll be waiting outside."

Skinner looked towards the other in the room as he hung up the phone. "They are almost here." He saw Kim was sitting down on the bed and still holding Sarah. "I'm going to wait outside for them."

Kim looked up at Walter."Want company?" She asked.

"If you want it, doesn't matter. You should rest though."

"I'll rest after we all talk about what we're going to do." Kim smiled and sat Sarah on the bed. Kim smiled and turned the TV on but put the volume down so it wouldn't bother anyone else in the room. She had found some cartoons and she was glad there was something at least on for her to watch. She then walked over to Walter and they both went outside and sat on the bench that was there.

Walter put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Nice night out huh," he said looking up at the stars.

She looked up at the stars and smiled. "Yes it is." She leaned her head against his shoulder and snuggled in. "I forgot to ask if you where ok with me being pregnant," she said finally.

"Are you crazy? I'm thrilled." He looked at her and then kissed the top of her head. "Kim I love you and I know we'll make good parents," he told her and rested his hand on her stomach.

She smiled and rested her hand on top of his. "I know and I love you too, but it just scares me with what Dana and Mulder are going through. I just hope we can protect our child." She sighed. She closed her eyes and rested.

Mulder pulled into the hotel parking lot and drove around looking for Skinner standing outside waiting for them. He rounded the corner and saw Skinner sitting on the bench. He pulled the vehicle up into the parking spot. He couldn't get the car parked before Scully could open the door and get out as fast as her pregnant body would allow.

The head lights blinded Walter and Kim and they had removed their hands from Kim's belly to cover their eyes from the light.

Scully hurried out of the car and shut the door, walking forward she looked at them. "As much as I'd like to give you both hugs... I need to use your rest room, please! This kid is using my bladder as a boxing bag!"

Kim nodded her head."Hi, and yes...go ahead this room is ours," she told her with a smile on her face. She'd be that big soon.

Scully reached for the door and walked in and was shocked John and Monica were there already. "Hi...be right back," she said and went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Monica looked over at John as Scully disappeared into the bathroom. "Did you know she was pregnant?" She asked with a smile.

John shook his head no and looked over at Gibson.

Gibson noticed the looks and looked at them. "What? Was I supposed to tell everything?" He asked with a smile.

Mulder walked over to Skinner and Kim. "Fancy meeting you two at a hotel," he joked with them.

Walter laughed. "Yeah you and John sound so much alike," he said and looked over at Kim. "Let's head in and talk. Kim needs to rest. It's been a long day."

Mulder locked the door and then followed them into the room. He saw John, Monica and Gibson where here and a little girl lying on the bed. "Now it's a party," he said and then looked over at John and Monica. "She with you two," he asked.

Monica nodded her head. "Yes, this is Sarah, mine and John's daughter," she said to him.

Mulder walked over to the bed and looked down at her. "Hi Sarah, My name is Fox." He smiled at her.

"Hi Fox," she said in a whisper. She was tired.

Mulder sat on the bed and waited for Scully to return.

Kim walked over and sat on the other side of the bed from where Sarah was laying down at. She moved forward a little as Walter sat behind her and pulled her back to him, putting his arms around her.

When Scully returned from the bathroom, she sighed. She watched in silence at everyone else in the room. "Wow, I uh, really don't know where to start," she let out a laugh, despite the circumstances.

She walked over and eased her pregnant body down next to Monica and Kim.

Monica smiled. "Yeah, same here. Well, we owe you our congratulations!" she nodded at Scully's belly.

"Looks like a lot has changed within the last few years. Well, I guess I'll be the first to start. This is our daughter, Sarah Doggett. I'm an RN in the Psychiatric ward of the hospital. Not a whole lot safer than being in the FBI, but it still gives me a chance to exercise my paranormal expertise. John is the sheriff in our small town. I guess you could say we still lead somewhat dangerous lives, but not so much. There is a very low crime rate in our community."

"Not too much has changed then," Scully said with a laugh. "That's comforting. Well, besides this baby, I'm officially a medical doctor and working in a hospital for hours on end. Mulder teaches Psychology and Criminal Justice at our local community college."

Skinner who was now seated on the very crowded bed, next to Kim, was the next one to speak. "Well, it sounds like everything has been going well for all of you. Besides almost being killed yesterday, I think we're doing great. Aren't we Kim?"

Kim smiled, looking at Mulder and Scully. "Yes, we certainly are, Walter. If I may ask, what are you having Agent Scully?"

Scully almost laughed. "It's been a long time since I've had that title, Mrs. Skinner. Please, just call me Dana," she rubbed her belly. "Well, with William, I waited to find out the sex, for uh, certain obvious reasons. But since Mulder is here, we wanted to find out right away and we're having a little girl and we're going to name her Samantha."

Monica smiled. "That's great!"

"And Monica, since you're official now, being a nurse and all. I'd like you to do the honors again."

"I'd love to, Dana. It's really too bad you weren't there when I had Sarah. My labor lasted an entire twenty four hours. I thought I was going to die, seriously, but it was really worth it to have her in our lives. She and Gibson really do complete our lives."

Gibson smiled. "Why, I'm glad you feel that way, Moni-I mean Mom."

"She really is beautiful, Monica," Scully said, indicating Sarah.

Sarah was instantly wide awake at hearing her name and about a new baby.

"There's a new baby to play with?" she said excitedly.

"Not for a few more months, sweetie," Scully said with a laugh, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kim looked over at Skinner, wondering when they should expose their happy news.

Gibson smiled at how excited Sarah was about another baby he shook his head at her. He then turned and looked over at Kim and Skinner. Man, he thought, if everyone was happy about Scully being pregnant wait till they let everyone in. Sometimes he hated being able to read minds. It did have its ups and downs now though, he always knew if a girl liked him or not.

John laughed at Sarah. "Sweetie, you're a baby happy. Just because they are small doesn't mean you can dress them in your doll clothes."

John reached over and took a hold of Monica's hand. He really did have everything in the world a man could ever ask for.

Monica smiled at him and held his hand. "I love you, John." she said in more of a whisper.

"Love you too, sweetie."

Walter looked at Kim and could tell she wanted to say something now. He smiled at her and nodded. "It's up to you on when you want to say it," he whispered to her and rubbed her belly slowly to not draw others attention.

Kim smiled as she lay back against Walter. She really did want to tell the others, but she just didn't know how.

Gibson glanced over at Kim and smiled at hearing their happy news. Granted they didn't mention it, but he could read their minds. He looked over at Monica and kind of nodded towards Kim, letting her know there was something on her mind. He did have away with Monica and was glad she was his mom now, even though it was weird calling her that.

Monica was holding John's hand still when she saw Gibson out of the corner of her eye. She focused on him and glanced at Kim. Looking back at Gibson, she mouthed Kim's name wanted to make sure. When she got a nod from him she knew she had to say something to her. "So, Kim, you still working at the FBI as his secretary still? Anything new going on," she asked wondering why Gibson was telling her to say something. Maybe something was wrong. She hoped she was asking the right question. If not, she'd continue asking until she got it right.

Kim was shocked at first with the question. "Yes, still there. I can't leave him. It's a great job." She paused and glanced at Walter. "Well...there is one thing," she said as she looked back at everyone in the room before talking again. "I'm pregnant." She then bit her bottom lip.

Walter hugged her more to him when she told everyone the good news. It was a shock to him too and it seemed like almost everyone was pregnant. He glanced over at Monica. "Please don't tell me you are too," Walter joked with her.

Sarah's head whipped around to her mom. "Baby," she smiled.

Monica looked over at him shocked. "No, I'm not pregnant," she looked over at Sarah and then to John, who just had a smile on his face. Even though she was sure he'd be ok with it.

Scully laughed. "Well seeing as we all have kids…and seeing how I am trying to get William back, I think we need to start planning this mission out to do it just right. Anyone have any good ideas?"

Gibson spoke up. "I had one. I've pretty much been in contact with him this whole time. See, he's kind of like I am. We talk to each other using our minds. He has some powers and he's not letting anyone know he has them. He'll know it'll be bad if they find out. But, we've been planning this thing. He can stop time and make people see things that aren't there. If we time it just right no one will see us as we enter the building and save him." He paused and looked over at Mulder and Scully. "He can't wait to finally see you again."

That made tears form in Scully's eyes, her son wanted to see them again, which only meant he knew what she'd done.

"He knows why you did it. He's not mad," Gibson told her.

Mulder reached over and took a hold of her hand. "We will get him back." He kissed the top of her hand then.

Scully tried to nod, hoping Mulder would understand that she understood. She sighed, they were going to need to leave early tomorrow morning and she was already tired from the long drive. "Sorry to be the one to break up the party, but we all should probably get to bed. Tomorrow morning is going to come very soon and this active one has been restless all day. I feel like my bladder has been used in a kickboxing match!" Scully laughed and managed a smile.

"See Kim, this is what you have to look forward to in a few more months," Scully laughed.

Kim laughed. "Well, I must say Dana, you still look absolutely radiant."

"I'm sure you'll look great too, Kim. You know Walter is totally going to spoil you and fetch you pickles and ice cream at three in the morning, enjoy it."

Kim laughed and made a face. "Uh, pickles and ice cream?"

Monica stood and walked over to see everyone out the door. "Better get used to it, Kim. You'll want all kinds of funky things when you get into your second and third trimester. Try cottage cheese on a burger patty."

The women laughed as the men let loose a helpless shrug.  
"Well, goodnight everyone, if you're not up bright and early, I'll be pounding on your doors," Skinner smirked.

Mulder grinned and made a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Once everyone left the room, Mulder and Scully made their way back to their adjoining room a few doors down. Their room was connected to Skinner and Kim's and theirs was connected to Monica and John's.

Scully sighed as she eased herself down onto the queen sized bed and kicked off her heels. She frowned at the red marks.

Mulder watched her as he removed his coat. "Scully, I still don't understand why you insist on wearing those three inch heels when you are nearly eight months pregnant. You're going to hurt yourself!"

Scully allowed herself to ease down onto the mattress onto her side. "Can it, Mulder. You're the one who poked fun at how my little legs could barely reach the gas pedal."

Mulder chuckled. "You're not going to let that go, are you? How many years ago was that now?"

"Oh, about ten."

"But that's not what's really bothering you is it," his voice softened as he moved to spoon Scully's back. He ran his hand over her belly.

Scully sighed and allowed herself to feel the anxiety she hadn't let on for the last few hours. "William understands why I gave him up and doesn't resent us. But if I had never given him up, we wouldn't be in this predicament. He wouldn't be in danger," she bit her lip as silent tears flooded from her eyes.

"You did what you could, what you thought was best. I never should have left you both either. We have to stop blaming ourselves. It's the only way we're going to find him," he whispered as he stroked her face.

Walter and Kim arrived back at their own rooms and he smiled at her. They all seemed to be just like they were a few years ago...just a little older. He still couldn't believe that a young, beautiful woman like Kim would marry an old guy like himself. But he was lucky, that's for sure. He walked over to the bed where Kim was and knelled down and helped her untie her shoes. "Guess I should start helping you out more now huh," he said in a teasing manor.

Kim laughed at him. "Thank you and I'll try not to be a pain in the butt. No promises, but I will try." She leaned forward and kissed him. She really did love this man.

"So, pickles and ice cream?" He had to know. "Really?" Now it was him making a face.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hearing. A friend of mine used to order pizza subs and then put ketchup on it. And one would put hot peppers and pickles together and eat them. So I guess weird things are normal for women that are pregnant." She made a face. She wasn't looking forward to that at all. "Thanks for making me act weird," she paused and stood up as she changed into her pj's. "Let's head to bed." She climbed under the covers and pulled the covers back more so he could join her.

Walter had stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with Kim; he pulled her to him and kissed her."I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said as her head was rested on his chest she turned her head and kissed it.

Meanwhile, over in Monica's room, she looked over at Gibson when the doors where closed after every one left. "So, I know it'd pointless to ask who you knew, but I don't even know what to ask to get her to talk. I'm glad I asked the right question."

Gibson laughed at her. "You did great, mom. They both wanted to say something, but just didn't know how. I mean, with everyone else's news and stuff they thought they were going to ruin it. I thought it would have added to it and then once we get William back it'd be one big party and something to celebrate."

She walked over to Gibson. "Makes sense to me. Thanks Gibson." She kissed the top of his head. "Get some rest. We have a big day in the morning." She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her pjs and headed for the bathroom to change.

John was reading a short story to Sarah so she would go back to sleep. He was just finishing it for the second time when Monica came out of the bathroom all ready for bed. He smiled at her and then tucked Sarah in and changed himself.

Gibson was in bed and covered up and he hoped he wouldn't wake Sarah up in the middle of the night. Normally it was her who woke him up but tonight could be different.

John walked out and over to the bed, climbing in he spooned up behind Monica and pulled her back to him. "I love you Monica," he paused as he let his hand play with her stomach. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to try for another child," he whispered to her. "We both know how much fun it could be," he kissed her ear.

Scully and Mulder were the first to wake the very next morning. For some reason, she knew the baby could sense her unease as she was rolling about tremendously. This only put her on edge even more. Something was wrong and she didn't like it. They gathered their things and called to wake the rest of the group prior to checking out.

John and Monica were loading their things into the car when Mulder and Scully came to join them. Monica immediately sensed her unease. "Are you okay, Dana?"

"Okay?" she asked skeptically. "I'm finally going to get my son back, he's finally coming home."

Monica nodded as John strapped Sarah into her car seat. "That's not what I mean, Dana. I'm sensing your fear and fear isn't going to help us get him out of there safely. You have to be strong for him."

Scully smiled at the familiarity of those words and nodded.

"Are you guys ready?"

They turned at the sound of Kim's voice.

"More than ever, were waitin' on your tardy butts," Mulder smirked.

Skinner's expression immediately turned serious. He eyed Scully in particular. She was running her hands over her belly incessantly. "Are you ready for this, Dana?"

At this point, Scully was tired of the repeated question. "I'm fine; I just need to get my son back."

After John strapped his daughter into the car he came around to fetch Monica. "We're all set, let's get out of here."

Monica could tell Dana was stressed, she walked around John and over to the passengers door, opening it she then pulled out a CD case, smiling she walked over to her. "Here, listen to this and relax. It will relieve the stress. "She held out the cd case

Scully looked at her and then took it. Reading the title she smiled. "Whale songs? Gee you shouldn't have Monica." She laughed, remembering the last time she listened to this. It was when she was having William.

Gibson was sitting in the back of the car playing with Sarah when he started hearing William. 'Gibson, please hurry I can't take this any longer. I so just want to leave or do something and hurt them, but then they will know... they can't yet.' Gibson rubbed his eyes and then got out of the car. "We need to get going now," was all he said as he eyed Monica.

"Well, I guess we will just follow each other and then meet somewhere and plan it all out. I'll keep you informed," she said, getting into the car.

John got in and started the car. Pulling out, he glanced back to make sure they were following them.

Monica turned in her seat and looked at Gibson. "What is it," she asked.

"It's William. He can't take it much longer. They are hurting him and that's all he wants to do it hurt them back but it will ruin the plan to get him out safely," Gibson told her.

Skinner got into the car and pulled out. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kim being that big. If Scully glowed that much throughout her pregnancy, then he'll like it when he sees the glow from Kim. Granted, maybe once the morning sickness was over.

"Once we get to where we are going, I want you to stay put. I don't want you getting hurt. You or our child," he reached over and took a hold of her hand. "I love you so much," he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it.

Kim smiled as she watched him. "I love you too and I want to help. If it means getting William back for Dana I will do what I can." She knew he was worried and was too; never being pregnant before, she didn't know what to expect. It was then she got a weird feeling. "Pull over," she said, covering her mouth.

Walter did as he was told.

Kim opened the door and leaned over and threw up. She hated this.

Walter reached over and rubbed her back. He couldn't really do anything, but let her know he was there for her. He looked up and saw that John pulled over up ahead of them and looking back he saw Mulder was behind them. Well, that was good, he thought. "You ok sweetie," he asked as he reached back and got a bottle of water and a rag. Putting water on it he then handed it to her to wash up.

Kim took the rag from him and thanked him. She then rinsed her mouth out and leaned back against the seat. "Yeah, I am now. Thanks," she said shutting the door. She got to thinking about it as they got started down the road. "You know, if I'm doing this all day, I will only hold everyone up if we all go in for William. I will tell Monica I'll watch Sarah while you go to get William. I'll be helping if I do that." She took his hand in hers.

Walter smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she'll like that idea. Knowing that Sarah is safe and you too."

John was shocked when he glanced back to see Skinner had pulled over. He was around to turn around when he saw the passenger's side open up and he could only guess what was going on. Morning sickness. He'd wait right here for a moment.

Mulder looked at Scully. "Where's the CD," he wanted to put it in and make it relax her. She needed it.

Scully sighed."Not you too." She looked down at her hands and then handed it to Mulder.

He took it and put the CD in the player. When it started to play, he rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Scully and watched as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. He smiled at her and reached over and rested his hand on her belly.

Scully sighed as she to listened the CD. She felt herself involuntarily blushing under Mulder's watchful gaze. 'God this is embarrassing,' she thought. A few moments later and sighed, knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm going in there," she said finally.

Mulder nearly slammed on the breaks as she turned to look over at her. "You've got to be kidding. There's no way in hell I'm going to risk you or the baby!" he said, not wanting any further comment.

"Dammit, Mulder, you seem to be forgetting that I was the one who gave him up. I have to be the one to do this!"

Mulder sighed, almost throwing his hands in the air. "Not this again, we've been through this already, Scully," he started.

He glanced over at her as she was now faced away from him, probably on the border of crying. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Like I said, you made the right decision. He was in danger. But, I'm here now, let me make up for that lost time," he begged.

Scully turned back to him with teary eyes and nodded. "You have to promise me that you'll bring him back to us safely."

He reached over to grasp her hand. "I promise."

-

A few hours later, Skinner came to a stop several hundred yards away from an abandoned warehouse. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two other cars parked behind him. He looked over at Kim. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kim nodded, despite her overwhelming sense of fear at losing him. "You'd better be careful; I want my baby to have a father after this is all over with."

Skinner smiled. "Don't worry, honey, I've knocked at death's door many times, but I've never been let inside." He kissed her. "I'll be back as soon as I can; I assume Scully will be staying with you."

Kim nodded.

Skinner got out of the car and met up with Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes. "What's the plan?" Mulder asked.

Skinner looked towards Scully. "Well, I'm assuming she'll stay with Kim and Sarah, while the five of us go inside." Skinner indicated himself, Gibson, Mulder, Doggett and Reyes.

They could all tell that Scully felt uneasy about the idea, but Mulder was right, she wouldn't be able to help. All she would be doing was putting herself and their unborn baby in danger.

Mulder clasped her hand. "We'll be okay, I promise, Scully."

Scully nodded and bit her help. "You'd better," she said before taking Sarah's hand and walking to Kim's car. "C'mon sweetie, let's go see Kim."

Sarah looked to her mom and then to Dana. She remembered her from last night. She was the one that was going to have a baby. She smiled and took her hand, walking with her to the other car. "Mommy coming too," she looked at her and asked.

Monica stood there looking from Skinner, John, Mulder and Gibson as they discussed what the plan was. She took a deep breath as she reached behind her with a hand and rubbed her lower back. She hoped John didn't see it. Her back had been bothering her all morning. She didn't know why but she wanted to help get William back.

Gibson spoke up. "We need to do this just right. He's going to make them see one thing while we get him out and they won't know what hit them till they see he's no longer there and we'll be long gone. But I need to help him to do it. The timing has to be perfect," he told them. 

While Monica, John, Skinner and Mulder made their way towards the warehouse, Scully took a seat behind Kim, in the back, next to Sarah.

She noted how brave the little girl looked as she watched her parents; Mulder and Skinner make their way towards the ware house. "Where they going?" she asked curiously.

Kim turned to look at the little girl. "Oh, they are just going to pick up Dana's son, his name is William."

"William?" she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, they'll be right back, sweetie," tried her best to sound optimistic. She suddenly felt a cramp penetrate through her abdomen and she rubbed at the spot. "Oh!"

"Are you alright, Dana," Kim asked.

"Yeah, is it the baby," Sarah asked with wide eyes.

Scully nodded. "She just kicked. Do you want to feel her?"

Scully took the little girl's hand and rested it on her abdomen where she felt the most movement. "I feel her! She kicked my hand!" Sarah squealed. "What's her name?"

"Samantha, her name is Samantha."

"What a beautiful name, Dana. Your choice?" Kim asked.

"It's after Mulder's late sister."

Kim nodded. She remembered hearing about Mulder's abducted sister on several occasions, but decided not to ask any further questions.

"S'mantha?" Sarah repeated.

Scully nodded.

Sarah moved her hands over Scully's expanded belly. "Wow, there's baby inside there."

Several minutes later, Scully felt a wet rush between her legs, soaking her stretch pants. "Oh no," she whispered.

"I hope this doesn't take too long."

"Dana, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"My water just broke."

Kim turned and looked at her. "What!" She said all shocked. She couldn't believe this. She glanced at the warehouse. "I don't know how long with will be." She sighed and looked at Sarah. "Sarah, sweetie, why don't you come up front," she said as she got out of the car and opened the back door for her.

Sarah got out and then into the front seat where Kim had asked her to go to.

"I'm going to get something from the trunk," she said as she walked around and opened the trunk She then pulled out a pillow and something dry to put on. "Here, lean against this." She placed the pillow behind her.

Scully smiled at her and did as she was told. "Thank you," she said.

Kim helped her with the dry clothes. "We will keep an eye on how close they are." She said as she walked around and got in next to Scully on the other side. "Please...if it hurts...don't tell me!" She smiled at her.

Scully couldn't help but smile at her even through the pain. "No, it feels great!" She gritted some as another pain shoot through her.

Everyone else was over by the side door getting ready to go in and put their plan into action.

John had his hand on the door knob and was getting ready to open it as he glanced at everyone.

Gibson closed his eyes and put his hand to his head. It was a moment later he looked at Monica all worried. "Can I have a word with you, Mom," he asked.

Monica looked at him and they walked away from the others. "What is it Gibson?"

"It's Scully...you need to go to her. We can get William. No worries mom." He smiled.

"Scully?" She said and looked out towards the car. As she looked back at him she reached out a hand to him. "Be careful and make sure they are all safe through it all please. They all mean so much to me."

"I will, I promise mom." He went other to the guys. "Let's get going."

John looked over at Monica as she walked back to the car. He sighed and walked in.

Monica hurried to the car. "What's wrong," she asked as she looked into the car. "Dana," her eyes went wide.

Scully could almost laugh at Monica's hysteria if it weren't for the contractions. "I'm okay Monica, besides worrying about my son and being in labor with my daughter."

Monica looked down at the wet carpet inside of the SUV. "Oh Dana," she whispered.

"We have a first aid kit in the back, as well as some towels and blankets. I'm sure you know what to do." Kim managed a smile.

Monica looked skeptical. "You act as if I am a professional; I've only delivered a baby once, mind you."

"You should consider switching from Psych nurse to Prenatal or Neonatal nurse," Scully said with a grin.

"I appreciate the flattery, but-" Monica was stopped short by another groan from Scully.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a quick delivery, where's Mulder, he needs to be here for this!" Scully cried, almost hysterically.

Kim rubbed her arm gently. "It's okay Dana, I'm sure they will be back soon."

"It already feels like it's been forever! It's bad enough I couldn't deliver in a hospital the first time, but I'm damn well going to make sure Mulder is here for this birth!"

Monica, Kim and Sarah were startled by Scully's determined outburst.

Monica nodded. "It shouldn't be long, here, let's get you into the back."

After Kim had prepared a bed-like area in the back part of the suv, she sat up front with Sarah. "What's going on, what's mommy doing with Dana?"

Kim was startled by her question and wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh, mommy is helping Dana with the baby."

It was about an hour later when Scully was situated in the makeshift bed. "What the hell is taking them so long, this baby is going to be here any minute!"

Monica had spread apart Scully's legs and was beginning to see the top of the head. Scully had told her before that second and third births were usually much, much quicker than firsts. She was beginning to see the validity of this and hoped the others were okay.

Scully caressed her belly through the contractions. The pain wasn't an issue, but she really wanted this birth to be different. In a hospital and with Mulder much less. "Dammit Mulder, you'd better hurry your ass up!"

Gibson and the guys where about ready to get this thing started when he started talking to William. 'William, we're in place, how many are in there?'

William heard Gibson and he was even clearer than before. He tried to look around the room. 'I see at least six that I can see.'

'Ok, we're at the door, you ready for this?' Gibson asked. He knew once this was over William would be very weak. Gibson looked at Mulder. "Far warning, once we get in there, grab William, he's going to be too weak to move on his own. Get him and get him to Dana. We're handling the rest."

Mulder nodded his head, knowing what he'd have to do.

William answered Gibson. 'Yes, I'm ready...let's get this started.' He took a deep breath and let his eyes close. He projected an image to the men in the room that he was sitting there and nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Gibson knew that William had started the plan. "GO!" He told John.

John opened the door and they ran into the room, keeping the exit clear and made sure no one was coming after them.

Skinner covered Mulder as he ran down the stairs and over to his son who was in the chair. "William, its daddy. We've come to take you home. Right now, we're going to see mommy," he said to the boy as he didn't want to scare his son as he picked him up. "Keep up the good work son." He then headed back up the stairs and once he passed Skinner, Skinner followed him and they took off out of the building.

Gibson stood there for awhile more and projected the same image to them and then sent a shock wave through the room which knocked them all to the ground and unconscious.

Mulder rushed to the SUV and came to a halt as he saw the back was open and that Scully was laying in the back With Monica between her legs. "I would ask to join...but...Scully...the baby? It's time?" He asked as he put their son in the front with Kim and Sarah. He rushed back to Scully and held her hand.

Scully took a hold of it and squeezed hard. "About DAMN TIME MULDER!" She breathed through a contraction as she then started to push more.

"You're doing good, Dana," Monica said. She glanced up and saw Skinner and John coming towards the car. "Kim, stop them before they see WAY too much." She smiled. "WAIT...tell them to get in the other vehicles so we can get out of here!" She told her.

Mulder looked into Scully's eyes. "I'm so glad I made it in time to witness Samantha's birth. I would have killed myself if I had missed this birth, too!"

"I would have killed you, too," she grunted.

When they heard Kim's scream and the roaring engines of the other two cars, Scully gasped. "What's going on?"

Monica stole a glance at the ware house before looking back at Scully. "Dana, we're going to need to get you to a safe location to deliver this baby. There's a parking lot and some businesses just up the road. Can you make it until we get there?"

"What?" Scully screamed. "This baby has her own agenda and I don't think she's going to wait!"

"Get out of here, now!" Gibson cried out to them. "They're coming!"

This had Scully's heart pounding inside of her chest. "Please, don't let them take our children!"

"We're going to be fine; we just need to find a place for you to have our baby. It's going to be okay," Mulder whispered as they packed up the car and lay Scully in the back seat.

Scully barely stole a glance at the approaching figures before the car roared to a start and took off down the road. She let out grunt as another contraction seized her and forced her to push. "Oh!"

She allowed herself to fall back into Mulder's chest. She felt the baby's head between her legs, and would have given everything to hold the child inside until she was sure it was safe. "Where's William?" she cried.

She heard a voice in front of them, next to Sarah. "Mommy?" she heard a small voice.

"William?" she voice broke.

"Mommy, it's okay, Samantha is okay. The bad men won't catch us now."

Scully was puzzled. "How did you, how did you know about your sister?"

Hazel eyes looked down at her. "I can talk to her, in my head."

Scully felt tears in her eyes. "Oh my god."

Before she could say anything more, another contraction hit as she felt the car pull into park. "This baby is coming, now!"

Gibson jumped into the car with Skinner as he drove off. He closed his eyes and made them think they went the other way.

John pulled out onto the road and drove off after Kim and the others. When he glanced in the mirror he saw everyone else go the other way. "Thank you Gibson!" He whispered as he then pulled in the parking lot behind Kim and Skinner. Getting out he rushed to the driver's side to where Kim was. "How's everything here?"

Kim looked at him. "Well, baby on the way...being nervous and hoping they don't find us. But we're doing ok." She gave him a smile.

Skinner got out of the car and ran over to Kim. "You guys okay here," He asked as he took a hold of her hand, it was then he heard a scream from the back.

Kim bit her lip. "I told her not to tell me if it hurt...but I'm guessing by that sound... it does hurt...you...are on the couch from now on," she teased and smiled at him.

John couldn't help but laugh at that. He walked around and opened the door. "Come here sweetie...let's give them some time." He pulled Sarah out of the car and walked over to their car.

Kim got out of the car. She hoped they were ok. "You need anything let us know." As soon as she got out Skinner pulled her to him. "I love you so much Kim," he whispered into her ear. "I also hope you were teasing."

Gibson walked over to the car with John and got in. "That is very tiring," he sighed.

John looked over at him. "You ok," he asked.

"Yeah I will be, just need to rest some."

Monica glanced up at Mulder and Scully. "You are doing great Dana, keep it up. One more push and she'll be here." She couldn't help but smile when she heard William talking to Dana. It touched her that he was ok with all of this.

Dana pushed one more time and felt her baby slide out from her body.

Monica caught her and used a suctioned the baby's nose. She then clamped two parts of the cord and had Mulder cut it.

Mulder took the scissors and did as Monica had told him to. He was so happy he got to see this. It meant a lot to him.

"Congratulations you two...you have a very beautiful little girl." She wrapped her up in a towel and handed her over to Dana. Cleaning Dana up, she covered her up and slid from the back. She opened the front door. "Hi William, Come here, let's put you in the back so you can visit," she said and William went to her.

"I know you, don't I? You..." He looked at her for a moment. "You where always there for my parents and I thank you. You're Aunt Monica!" He hugged her.

Monica returned the hug and then opened the back door and let him get in next to Mulder. As soon as she leaned forward to put William in the back, her back contorted. She sighed loudly "If you need us, let me know," she gritted her teeth as her hand rested on her back.

Scully marveled at how beautiful her little pink baby girl was. "Oh Mulder, I am so happy. You gave me another miracle."

"Well, she doesn't have my nose," he chuckled looking over at William. "Sorry, Will."

The little boy shrugged. "''s okay, daddy."

"She definitely has your hair," Scully started.

"And your eyes," he finished.

Mulder's heart leap and he couldn't have been happier to have his family back.

"Do you want to hold her, William?" Scully asked, holding the newborn out to him. He readily agreed to his "big brother task" and allowed his mother to place the newborn in his arms.

After careful instruction by Scully, he gently held Samantha in his small arms. "You already know me, don't ya, Sam?"

As if in response, Samantha clutched his finger tightly. Scully admitted she was afraid that William could connect with his sister in a way that they could not, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less. Things were perfect.

William looked from the baby to his parents, "I know you only gave me up to protect me, mommy. Don't be sad. I'm not mad at you. I've just missed you both so much."

Scully couldn't control the water works at that point and embraced him. "Oh god, I'm just so happy to have you back with us."

When she pulled back, he looked towards where Monica and John were. "Aunt Monica and Uncle John have a baby?"

Mulder smiled. "Yeah, they sure do, son. Her name is Sarah."

"Cousin Sarah?"

"I guess you could say that, yes." Scully smiled.

William looked at his parents. "Where's the boy come in at?" He asked.

Mulder smiled. "Gibson, you know him. Gibson says he's been in contact with you for years. Monica and John adopted him," he told his son.

"That's not who I'm talking about," he said and looked out towards Monica.

Monica was on her way to the car when she was doubled over by a pain that tour through her body and she screamed as she fell to the ground.

John jumped at hearing that and glanced around, wondering if anyone was near them. He didn't see a shooter or anything and then he became even more panicked. He rushed over to her. "Monica!" He kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong," he asked.

Monica was still doubled over and holding her back.

Skinner ran over to her too after telling Kim to watch Sarah. "What's going on?" He asked.

John reached out and rubbed her back some.

"NO! Makes it worse!" She told him as she took short deep breaths.

Dana sat up a little and looked out when she heard Monica scream. "SHIT! What's happened?" She looked at William. "Sorry," she didn't mean to swear.

William couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay mommy, I won't repeat it."

Thinking about the constant back pain and now William's little revelation, she tried her best to maneuver herself so she could look out the door.

She looked at John. "Is there any chance that she could be pregnant?"

"Another baby?" Sarah beamed.

William got out of the car, still holding Samantha. He turned and whispered something into her ear and she squealed in delight.

John jerked his head up and looked over at Scully. He thought about it for a second. He didn't know. There were no signs, no nothing. "I honestly don't know." It's not like he marked it on the calendar like she did. He then thought about it, he hadn't seen her write it down for awhile either. Well, not as often. He leaned over Monica. "Monica...is there a chance?" He asked. This time, not taking his hand off her back.

Monica took a deep breath and looked up at him. "There was a few times I thought I was, but nothing panned out," she told him and was racked by another sharp pain.

Scully looked over at them and knew that if they didn't get her in the SUV then EVERYONE was in for a show. "Skinner, Doggett...get her in here, now!" She told them and then slowly moved over and made room for her. "Mulder, could you please take our kids over to see Aunt Kim."

Mulder took Samantha from William and they walked over to Kim.

John and Skinner carefully picked Monica up and carried her to the SUV. They then sat her down and made her comfortable.

Skinner looked at them. "Guess my vehicle is going to need one good CLEANING!" He smiled at them and then returned back to Kim.

John looked at Scully. "Help her please?" HE said as he got in and next to her.

Monica moved back against John and then she was wet with a gush of water. Monica looked down at her lap. "OH GOD!" She said and looked at John.

*hour later*  
"That's it Monica...push!" Dana said as she was between Monica's legs this time.

Monica bore down and pushed. "OH...GOD..." She said and continued to push. She then leaned back against John.

"You're doing great…one more and your child should be here," Dana told her.

Monica again pushed and felt as the baby slide from her. She glanced down and saw Scully was doing what she was doing to her child just a few hours ago.

The baby let out a loud cry and Scully wrapped her up and handed her off to Monica. "Well, parents...here's your son." She smiled at them.

Monica had tears in her eyes as she took the child from Dana and hold onto him. "John, our son." She bit her lip as she glanced at John.

John reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek and then against his sons cheek.

Scully leaned out of the car and called for everyone to come on over.

It was only a few minutes before everyone was either in or near the door.

"Well that explains why I've gained a bit of weight these last few months. I really didn't understand what I was doing wrong. If anything, I was eating less, but I guess that explains those weird cravings I was having," Monica laughed.

"Yeah, it must be a conspiracy," Mulder chuckled

Scully took Samantha from Mulder and smiled at him as he kissed her. She then looked over at Kim. "You're not next now are you? At least not today, right," she teased.

"No... not for at least 6 months," she told her and smiled.

Skinner put his arms around her and held her tight.

William got into the back of the SUV with his mom and sat on her lap. "That's how I knew there was a boy somewhere else and not just Gibson." He made a small face at Dana.

"Very goods William," she kissed the top of his head.

Gibson looked in at Monica. "Wow, out of everything, I never even felt or heard anything about him. That's not normal!" He winced some. Even though it was in a teasing manner he couldn't help but laugh.

Monica smiled at Sarah who was in John's lap and then over at Gibson. "It's ok, I didn't even know," she laughed.

"He's healthy, it's ok." Dana informed her.

"Good." She kissed her sons head. She looked at him a moment. "What do you think of the name Kyle Luke Doggett?" She looked at john.

"I like it." He told her honestly. "Happy birthday Kyle and Samantha."

Mulder smiled at seeing the picture in front of him, know all will be right from now on. His friends and family where here with him and they were safe. No one will ever take any of them. Life was great.

END


End file.
